


Escapism

by firelord65



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Escapism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



The stars outlined Michael's body beautifully. Lorca lounged on the couch, a tumbler of liquor swirling idly in his palm. She was standing out on the balcony looking up at the night sky. She had been quiet ever since they finished dinner. 

"Anything you want to share with the class?" he asked, letting his voice carry across the hotel room. He couldn't see her face but he could see her stir. 

There was a sigh. When she turned around there was a hint of a smile on her lips. "I'm not sure that I can even articulate what I'm thinking," Michael admitted.

Lorca set aside the tumbler and rose to his feet. "I'm listening," he offered. He joined her at the balcony, his arms crossing on the railing. Michael stayed leaning where she was though her eyes had returned to the skies. 

"It just doesn't seem quite right. To be here now." 

Lorca raised an eyebrow, amused. "Having second thoughts on your choice of company?" he asked. He meant it as a joke but there was a thread of genuine worry in the back of his mind. 

She laughed, thankfully. "Of all the choices I've made, I can't find any fault in this one. If I hadn't wanted to come with you, I wouldn't have," Michael said. She finally pulled her eyes to meet his. The light from their room spilled out onto the balcony making them glow. 

It was this sort of light that Lorca adored. Or maybe it was just because of Michael. He couldn't let himself get distracted though. "So what exactly doesn't feel right?"

She lifted a hand to gesture around them. "All of it. This place. Deluxe accommodations? Complementary meals? C'mon, Gabriel," she said. Her arms folded over her chest. "It's a far cry from what I deserve."

He couldn't disagree more. Lorca tugged gently on her wrist to get her to unravel and allow him to pull her hands into his. "You deserve so much more. I wish I had some way to make you believe me," he murmured. 

She opened her mouth to protest. Lorca shook his head. "I know exactly what you're gonna say now. We talked about this."

"No mutineer pity parties," she said. 

He nodded. "No mutineer pity parties," he echoed. "How many times do I need to remind you? You are making your penance. You are making things right. You are doing everything you can."

Michael tapped her heel up and down, her expression revealing how unconvinced she remained. Lorca dipped his head to recapture her wandering eyes. "It's just two nights in a three star hotel. You're still human - more or less," he murmured. "You are allowed to enjoy yourself every once in a while."

Her resistance broke with a sigh and a wistful shake of her head. "You're a bad influence," she replied. He would have been offended until she pressed her lips to his. He felt her smile against him. 

When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers. "I'll take that as a compliment." 


End file.
